My Sekirei Story
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: Young Koga Blood is thrown into the Sekirei Plan while looking for a job. MBI wanted a "Test subject." Koga saw this add so he went to MBI. While there he sees a girl with lavendar hair and like that he changed his fate. Ws it for the better or worse only time will tell and also the take down of the Sekirei Plan. AU Oc Story.
1. Into The Sekirei Plan part 1 of 3

A OC Sekirei. Oc X Harem. I do not own Sekirei anime/manga. Rated M for lemons and awesomeness. Oh and if you don't like it PLEASE PM and tell me how to improve. And if you like it please review cause I like reading them all so thank you and I hope you in joy. Minato never winged any of his Sekirei he moved to the US before the plan started or the show started. This is a alternate universe Fanfiction.

**Chapter: 1 Part 1 of 3 **

**Into The Sekirei Plan.**

My name is Koga Blood I'm 18 years old and I'm a loser. I don't have a job, or a place to live. And during high school I sucked at school. I had to take care of my baby sister. Our mother abandon us at a young age. My sister is 14 years old and I'm 18. She is in foster care right now. I'm allowed to visit. Since I'm unable to take care of her I can not adopted her. I really wish I could. Her name is Yuki. But anyway I have had a bad life growing up. But I'm going to college. I want to make my like better for myself and my little sister.

I looked into the news paper and looked for a job. Then I saw a add on the seconded articular. The was a add for a test subject for MBI (Mid Bio informatics). 'Why do they need a test subject.' I thought to myself. I look to my left you could see the huge MBI building from where I was standing. I put the news paper down and I started to walk toward the building. It took about 5 minutes to walk over to the huge building. I pushed open the doors and went inside the building. I saw a lady at the deck she had silver hair and a scar on her left eye. I saw her name tag said Takami Sahashi. I went up to the desk and said

"Umm miss I'm wondering if you still need a test subject?"

"Yes we still need a test subject so could you tell me some stuff about you first?"

"My name is Koga Blood. I'm 18 years old. I have been in foster care since In was little with my little sister who is 4 years younger than me. Umm in high school I got bad grades cause me and my sister were mistreated. So I had to take care of her. Thats it."

"Ok Mr. Blood we are going to do a few tests on you first if you pass you get the job. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Please fallow me."

I fallowed her in to the elevator. Then she lead me down this big hall way. This these two metal door opened for us. I thought it was really cool. The doors opened to this room that looked like some kind of lab. When I went inside everyone was staring at me. Well I did look like I belonged there. With my messy brown hair and plain old brown eyes with dorky black frame glasses. I looked up and saw these windows. I guess that when they are doing stuff they can see what they are doing. Then I looked around where there were windows. I spotted this girl with lavender hair. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the some kind of symbol on it. She was beatiful. Then she notice I was staring at her. We made eye contacted Her face became red. Then she turned her head the other way and walked away quickly away. "What was that about?' I though to myself.

Takami walked back to me grabbed my arm ad put a neddle that took out some blood. She put it my blood in some kind of computer like for reach and analyzing DNA.

"Whats is it doing?" I asked

"It is analyzing your DNA and your data."

Then the computer started to shake and the words_ CODE RED _appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Then they all ran out of the room. I was just standingn there like what is going on. They all ran out the doors and looked at me though the window. I went up to the door but it was locked. Then these guards pointed guns at me. Then this man with white spicky hair went though the door He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello my name is Minaka Hiroto." He put his hand and we shook hands.

"Hi I am Koga Blood."

"Mr. Blood do you know that your DNA is very special, What would like you to work for me."

"What really."

"Yes really but you have to do something very simple."

"What is it."

Then the same girl I saw i the window standing beside him.

"You have to kiss her." We both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Umm my name is Koga. Whats your name?"

"My name is Miya."

"Thats a nice name Miya-san." I smiled at her she blushed a little then she turned her head to the man.

"Minaka gives us two days alright."

"Okay Miya."

Then he walked away. Leaving me and Miya alone.

"Can I go to your house?"

"I don't have a place to live."  
>"We go to my apartment" When she said that I was nearly in tears some one this kind and beaitful. Someone like her would never talk to me on the street. I just nodded my head yes and I fallowed her.<p>

We went back in the elevator. And our stop was the top floor. We went down the hall took a right and I saw amazing view of the city. I was truly amazing.

_What do you think So far I'm working on Sekirei is Life. And one of my friends is like you should write another fanfic and I'm like okay. If you like it please review and if you have any ideas or stuff I can improve please PM me thank you. And btw people that didn't know I am a gril and yes I have seen Sekirei and its one of my fave Fanfiction._


	2. Part 2 of 3

Chapter part 2 of 3

Into The Sekirei Plan

After I stopped looking out the window Miya looked at my clothes. We sat down on the couch. She sat next to me. Then she kept staring at me and kept like trying to say something. Her face began to get red. I put my forehead on hers.

"Wow your burning up. Are you okay?"

Her forehead became hotter. I picked her up bridal style. I looked though all the rooms in the apartment. There was only one room in the apartment so that was a good thing. I opened the door while holding her. The room was a dark purple. In the room had swords on the wall. All types. I walked over to the bed it was crimson red. I laid her down on the bed. I covered her with the blankets. I was about to leave when she grabbed my hoodie. I looked at her. Her face was red.

"Koga don't leave."

"Alright." I sat on her bed. There was a awkward silence.

"Koga tell me about your self."

"It's a long story."

"Please tell me."

"Okay I'll start. My mother did drugs before me and my sister were born. When I was four years old my mother gave birth to my little sister. She is my half sister. She could buy drugs when she had us "we were to much money." So one day she said we were going to the zoo. She told me to take my little sister out. So when I did that she took off. I tried running after her but I also tried protecting my little sister trying not to fall. Like that we were forced on the stress I begged people for food. Then one day the cops found me and my sister. We were taken to a orphanage. Me and my sister were then in foster homes. But some of the families that took us in would beat me with a whips. So hard that there was blood. For years it was like that in tell I turned 18. But I couldn't adopt her because I'm a loser I don't have a job, money, or even a house. Because of all these people who done this to me I can't trust anyone. That's why I told the girl at the front desk that I was mistreated and in foster care. Why can't people understand that you can't do this crap to people!" I started to cry. I felt Miya's arms wrap around me. She held me in her embrace. For once I felt safe. It felt hours that she embraced me.

"Show me. Your scars."

"Okay. But I don't like showing people."

I took off my hoodie. Under my black hoodie was a skull T-Shirt. I took off my shirt. On my back were three large scars that covered my back. And tiny little scars around the three large ones. I felt Miya trace her fingers on my scars. I felt ashamed to be a human. Though my whole life I was called worthless. But then I felt Miya wrap her strong but soft arms around my back. I felt like she cared for me. This warmth she gave me felt strange but nice. For once I felt love in my life. But this warmth felt familiar. She hugged my back for minutes. The she finally let me go.

She kept staring at me. I felt like a monster. No one will ever love me. I was born to be alone. But when I'm with Miya I feel loved. I even feel happy. But I feel selfish because my sister does not have the best life that she deserves.

X Mean while in the MBI lab X

"His data is incredible." Takami said

"What is so special about him?" Minaka said.

"His DNA is similar to a Sekirei's Its amazing." Takami Said.

"How is that possible? There weren't Sekirei they were in that spaceship we found remember." Minaka Said

"Well maybe the 109 are not the only Sekireis on earth there can be more." Takami Said

"I want him dead he will destroy my whole plan. Karasuba Kill Him."

"As long as I get to fight Miya I'm happy." Karasuba said with a evil smile walking out the door. She was happy she would end someones life.

X Back with Koga and Miya X

When she stopped staring at me I put my shirt back on we just sat on the bed. But then Miya stand up. Her eyes were terrifying. A demon kinda of of thing was behind her. She was give a death the door a death glare. I got up Miya saw this and put her arm in front of me to stop me from moving another step. It reminded me when I was little when my sister was going to get whipped.

Miya pulled out a sword out of no where. But I looked towards the door then all of a sudden it was in pieces. There stood a girl who was slender. She was wearing the same uniform as Miya. But has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail. She has these cold dark gray eyes she looked at Miya then narrow her eyes at me.

"Sorry Miya but I'm not here for you."

Then out of no where the girl with light gray hair. She rushed toward me. But Miya stopped her from touching me. Their swords meant. The girls eyes never meant Miya's eyes. The girl kicked Miya knocking her on the ground. She grinned she held up her sword. Before my brain could think I jumped in front of her blade. The sword slashed across my chest. I could feel my warm blood on my cloths making it wet and stained red. I put my hand on my wound but I knew I couldn't stop my blood. I raised my hand and looked at it. It reminded me of my past I hated it. I could feel Miya put my head on her lap. I saw tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miya." Thats what I said right before I passed out from the amount of blood loss.

X Miya's POV or Point of viewX

I started to cry my eyes out. Then I heard Karasuba put her sword away. I looked up at her face. My teary eyes saw her grin with a pleasant face. I could hear my heartbeat quicken. I looked into her eyes all I could see was blood and death. Karasuba turned her back towards me.

"Sorry Miya that I killed your lover again. Entertain me more next time Miya."

When she said that I bit my lip and I let out a small growl and demonic energy went all over the room. I just wanted to kill her right here right now. But that would involve me getting up and I didn't want to move Koga's head. Before Before I knew It Karasuba was out the door.

"I'm sorry Koga that I got you in the mess." I leaned down and I meant his lips with mine. All of a sudden my body became hot and bright white wings came from my back.

_Hello Guys it is Raventhedarklord. Here is the Second part of 1st chapter. If you guys like it please Fave and fallow me and my stories for fanfiction goodness. If you also like it please review. And if you have good Ideas for OC or Sekireis I should add to Koga's Harem please tell me I would love to hear them. PM me if you would like to. And Friday the 20th or Saturday the 21st the 3rd chapter will be out of MY SEKIREI STORY. Peace out guys. Btw if the updates are slow I am sorry I started school and so I wouldn't update that much anymore cause I want to go to college so I want to get good grades. Love you guys peace out. _


	3. Update on part 3 of 3

Sorry Guys I haven't been updating school is hard :(. But the good thing is that I might put out a new chapter this week so yeah. And a little update I'm sick right now but I'm still writing.


	4. Chapter part 3 of 3

**Part 3 of 3**

X Miya's POV X

My body was hot as white wings appear from my back. I was surprised they told me I could never be winged. Tears of happiness fell from my eyes. All these emotions joy, happiness, anger and love. The red string of fate led me to my one and only lover. The only thing I want to do now is spend my life with my love one. Start a family. Have a child. Most importunately be with Koga. But I know that can never happen as long as Minaka has this stupid game.

I looked down to my lap I saw Koga's face. I looked down to the slash mark. White lights were on his chest. I saw the large marks start to disappear. Now the only trace of blood was that on his shirt. I felt thank full that my love was healing. Then on my lap he start to move around. I looked to his sleeping face my heart began to beat faster as he started to slowly open his eyes. I stared into his eyes as he did to mine. He sat up. I couldn't help it I kissed him. I ran my hands though his brown messy hair. His hair was soft. His scent was all around me. For the first time I felt happy and safe. I couldn't stop kissing him his lips were so soft. Then he got away from me to take a breath.

"Miya I think we should stop."

"Sorry but I can't do that."

I kissed him again but this time I pinned him to the floor. With my super human strength. I bit his lip enough to draw blood. Then I bit my lip drawing out blood. I slid my tongue into his mouth mixing our blood together. I made him drink half of the mix blood then I drank the rest. Our tongues fraught for dominance. Our kissed last for a long period of time. I stopped kissing him. We looked deeply into each other eyes. His brown eyes seemed to stare into my very soul. I loved the attention he was giving me. But I knew this wasn't going to last long. My apartment was destroyed. 'We have to get out of here. It's not safe here anymore.' I thought to myself.

I got up on my feet and pulled him up with me. "Koga we have to go." I didn't give him time to answer I picked him up bridle style. To my surprise he was thin. Then I remember he didn't have a home to go to. But them I remembered neither did I know. I felt bad for Koga I looked at him. He was blushing I found it cute. How he was blushing like a child. I carried him to the window and stopped. The window was smashed there was a huge hole. "Koga hang on and don't look down." When I said that he stared at me shaking his head no. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck for dear life. I leaped out the window. Jumping roof to roof in tell it was safe traveling by foot. When we were on the ground Koga opened his eyes. I put him down on down on the ground.

X Koga's POV X

I looked at her. Her face was red from blushing. I saw her head start looking around then she spotted something. She grabbed my hand and walked toward something. When I looked in front of us my eyes grew wide with surprise. We were heading straight for a Love hotel. I started to think of all these things. My brain was telling me it was to soon but my heart was telling me it was right. I could hear my heart just beating like crazy then I heard a second heart beat. I realized it was Miya's heart beat. She then picked up the pace. Pulling me along.

Then we entered the building. I saw this old guy at the desk. He looked at me and Miya and gave me a smile. I found it really creepy. Then he wrote something on a piece of paper. Miya was at this screen thingy it had all the rooms on it and she was looking at it. The guy looked at Miya when she wasn't looking and held of the sign it said "I'm guessing then is your first time." For some reason it hurt my feelings. When Miya was done looking at the rooms she grabbed my hand and led me once again. We were going though these halls and you can hear everything. All the moaning crap. And some couples are coming out of the rooms and the guys give me winks. The Miya stopped and I ran right into her. I looked at the door and it said # 202. She put the key in the lock and twisted it and it opened. As we entered the room there was this big huge bed shaped as a heart. On the walls there were shelves with "toys." She led me to the bed and we sat down on it. 'Well isn't this awkward.' I thought to myself.

"Koga I have to tell you something." Miya said

"What is it Miya?" I said

"Well you see I'm not human." When she said that my eyes grew wide. "I'm a life form what you people call a Sekirei. 20 years ago Minaka and Takami found the ship me and the others were in. Minaka sold our technology so he can build a empire. MBI is part of his plan to take over the world. Minaka wet mad with power. But anyway Sekirei have partners called Ashikabis. All Sekirei have a fated partners. And when we find them our hearts start beating like crazy. Then their lips connect making them winged. They will spent rest of their days together. You are my Ashikabi Koga."

I just sat there staring at her. I couldn't believe what I just heard. But then again she proved it so. I did the only thing I could think of I kissed her. I pulled her head and kissed her with passion I could see white wings appear behind her.

"Miya it's alright I would never be mad at you. I love you with all my heart."

"Koga I love you to but I involved you into this stupid game."

"I don't care about that Miya I would do anything to be with you."

"Koga... This why I need help to defeat Minaka."

"Miya it's not your battle anymore it's ours."

She hugged me and started to kiss me. I kissed her back. When we stopped I licked her on the cheek. She blushed madly. I bent over and sucked on her neck. Leaving hickeys. She wrapped her soft arms around my head as I sucked on her neck. I then stopped sat up and looked into her eyes deeply. I remove her grey haori from her shoulders. It slid down on to the bed. I kissed her again on her neck sliding my tongue up and down her neck. Then I looked and she still had her tight black leather shirt. I blushed and slowly brought my had up and undid the first button. She looked in my eyes and giggled at how I was acting. I was nervous this would be my first time with a woman. And not my right hand. I undid all the buttons. All I could see are light pink nipples. Blood came out my nose. 'She wasn't wearing a bra.' I thought in my head. I then leaned down and kissed her collarbone. She put her hands on my chest and pulled off my shirt. She felt my chest with her warm holds. Then she went down into my pants. She unzipped my pants leaving me in my boxers. I leaned up to her and kissed her. Our tongues fought against each other. And Miya was winning. But doesn't mean you give up. I move from her lips to her breast. I began yo kiss them. I could hear Miya start to moan softly. I move from her breast to her stomach. I began to kiss her stomach. Then she grabbed my head and pulled me in for another kiss. "Koga it's time." When she said that I blushed. She took off her Mini skirt and her panties off. I took off my boxers. We both stared at each others naked bodies. We both blushed. We kissed as our bodies touched our naked skin. She was so warm and soft. She gently grabbed my manhood and guided it to her maidenhood. The tip touched her maidenhood. She let go and and wrapped her legs around my waist. Making me go deeper inside her. A little bit of blood came out. Her face looked like she was in pain so I kissed her sweet lips. Tears came out of her eyes. We just stayed like this for sometime. "Miya are you alright?"

"Yes Koga please continue." She rolled her hips into mine.

I began to thrust inside her. It felt amazing as her tight wet wall hugged my manhood tightly. Her legs wrapped around me tighter. As I began to thrust deeper inside her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed as I thrust into her. But I could feel I was almost at my end. "Miya let go I'm going to..."  
>"Koga its alright inside of me."<p>

Like that we both climaxed at the same time. We just stand there not moving a muscle. Then I rolled over to her right side. Miya rolled over to me and snuggle up to me. She then kissed me on the cheek and fell asleep. As she slept on my chest. 'Oh what have I gotten myself in to...But that doesn't matter I love her and thats the only thing that matters.'

X Back at MBI with Minaka X

"HAHAHA My plan worked finally Number 1. Miya has been winged."

"Minaka what is your plan anyways?"

"You will know very shortly my dear Takami."

"My head hurts from your stupidity."

"I want this game to be more interesting release all Sekirei."

"Yes Minaka."

X Back with Koga POV the next morning X

I started to open my eyes slowly. I see Miya playing with my hair with her fingers. She gave me a smile. We both got up from the bed. We put our cloths back on. And we left the room. We went down the front desk paid for the room. We walked out of the room. Miya grabbed my arm and pulled me to this place a couple miles away. We walked there cause there were a lot of people and I didn't want them to see that Miya wasn't human. Miya led me to this place. It was like a Inn and a sign that said Izumo Inn.

"Miya what is this place?"

"Koga my first friend gave me the key to this place before he died. He said once we are free to go I could live here or I am winged we can come here and take care of this place so Sekirei have a place to go."

"That's cool that means we can live here."

"Yes we can."

We went into the building. It was clean. We went upstairs so we could pick our room. Miya wanted to like in 202. So we did. I got a part time job in construction. I taught Miya how to cook meals. Even how to clean. But it has been a week since we moved in. We even bought a small Tv. So far our lives been great but only time will tell.

_OMG I'm sorry that I was late on this chapter. I got badly sick. And I had school and my work to deal with but I finally got the chapter out. But anyways if you guys have any Oc's or Sekirei you guys want me add please tell me. And please Review and PM me if you got any ideas._


	5. OC Rosaline

Name: Rosaline

Number: N/A

Species: Sekirei

Gender: Female

Power: Controls poisons plants and vines.

Weight: 50kg

Height: 172cm or 5 ft and 8 inches.

Three Sizes: B 99/ W 60/ H 91

Appearance:

Looks in her early 20's Rosaline has long black hair all the way to the back of her knees. Rosaline's eyes are yellow with little orange in the middle. Rosaline wears long blue skinny jeans. She has a black tank top as a undershirt. While the main shirt is a black shirt with a purple rose on it. While on the sides are vines wrapped around with chains.

Personality:

Rosaline is calm and serious. She puts others before herself. She finds people who drink or do drugs as trying to over come life it self. She blames herself for her father's death.

Powers and Abilities:

Rosaline can only control plants with poisons or toxins. She can all so control some types of vines.

History:

Rosaline isn't like the 108 Sekirei that were on the ship. But she wasn't been born on a far away planet. In another galaxy. She gained the Sekirei powers instead of the Ashikabi's power. Rosaline is about in her 30's bit due to Sekirei's blood she hasn't seemed to age. When Rosaline was 4 years old. Her father died so her and her mother escaped their home planet. From a asteroid hitting the planet. All the woman and children escaped. While all the men died. When Rosaline came to the world she got used to it and started living life as a normal "earthling" but when Miya's ship was found. Rosaline's power awakens inside of her.

_Hello guys I thought of a oc for you. If you want me to add Rosaline in future chapters please tell me. And if you guys have oc please tell me. And chapter 2 part 1 of 2 is out on the 10/18 or 10/19. See you guys later._


	6. Chapter: 2 part 1 of 2 the wind flower

Chapter: 2 part 1 of 2 the winds flower

Its been a month since me and Miya started living together. Some stuff has change while some stayed the same. One thing that has changed is I quit working for construction. But I did start working for a restaurant near the Inn. Then I started helping Miya clean up the Inn so we can start having tenants move in.

What I do mostly is clean the bath of the Inn and sometimes I'll cook dinner if I have time. I cook cause Miya is still learning to cook. She isn't use to this world. I want Miya to be comfortable in this strange world for her. I hope if something happens to me I hope she can take care of herself.

I walked out our bedroom went down stair. Saw Miya in the kitchen making breakfast. I sat down and looked at her from the living room. Then all of a sudden I heard glass break. I ran into the kitchen. I saw glass in Miya's hand there was blood on the floor. It seemed like she broke a glass in her hand. There were pieces of glass stuck in her hand. I took her hand and pulled the shards of glass out. After I took out all the shards I ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around her hand.

"Are you alright Miya?"

"Yes but it still hurts a little."

"Alright Miya stay here. I'm going to get some band aids it won't take long."

"Alright then... be safe."

"Be right back I promise."

I kiss Miya on the cheek ans headed out the door. I headed for a shop about 5 miles away. I walked the streets it felt like forever. I pulled out my cellphones checking for messages when I ran into something soft. I looked up I saw a girl with dark purple hair she was wearing a short purple Chinese dress. She was showing her cleveage and bellybutton. She looked like a stipper or a hooker. I was shocked when I saw a tear run down her face. She was crying. She looked like she didn't notice me on the ground her eyes seemed lost in saddness. She then started walking toward the bar. But didn't go in she sat down against the wall. I just kept watching her. As she put her face into her hands and started to sob. I could hear her. I got up brushed myself off. And sat next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and started to rub her just like a mother would do for a child. She looked up at me. I just gave her a smile she knocked me down on the ground and cried on my chest. It seemed like hours she cried on me but it was only mintues. She finaly let go of me she looked into my eyes. She got off me and sat up agaisnt the bar's wall.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes.. Umm sorry about this. Whats your name?"

"My name is Koga Blood. Whats your name?"

"My name is Kazehana."

"Alright Kazehana if you don't mind me asking why you were crying."

"I was crying because the person I love didn't love me back."

"Well he doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Thanks. Your sweet."

"You're welcome and sorry miss Kazehana I have to get band aids for my wife and I promised her I would be right back."

"Alright I hope we meet again Koga."

With that we went our separate ways. I ran into the shop and ran back to the Inn. I walked opened the front door.

"Miya I'm home."

She walked towards me "Welcome back."

"Sorry it took so long."

"Oh its alright oh and we have a new tentent."

"What really."

"Yes please come out here."

With that the girl I saw earlier walked towards us. We were both shocked to see each other.  
>"Kazehana I want you to meet my husband Koga."<p>

She looked at Miya and said "Yeah we have met."

_Well guys I will be working on the second part to tis chapter. Please review if you got oc please tell me._


	7. Chapter: 2 part 2 of 2 The wind's Flower

Chapter: 2 part 2 of 2 The wind and the flower

Just yesterday I met Kazehana. Then I found out that she was our new resident. It was a long day yesterday. A lot of things were on my mind. How do they know each other? Why was Kazehana crying that much over a guy? All these things swirled in my head. At all these thoughts, emotions. It is a lot of things to think about. For a 18 year old guy. A lot of stress.

I just stared into space. I didn't even notice that Miya woke up. I turned my head around and saw her reddish brown eyes. She was so beautiful. She kissed me on the forehead. She got up with the blanket around her chest. She walked to the closet and grabbed her new miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt. She tied her hair back. She really is beautiful.

"Koga I'm going to go down stairs and make breakfast."

"Alright Miya be careful." I said. I then looked at her hand. It healed up over night.

She blushed and walked out of the room. I found it amusing to see her all lovey and sweet. I looked at the clock on the wall. I realized it was time to get up. So I got up went to the closet. I picked out a normal black shirt. And some normal jeans. I decided that I wouldn't wear my jacket. So I headed down stairs. I walked in to the kitchen where Kazehana and Miya were talking. Miya's face was red as a apple. When Kazehana saw me in the door away she smile and whispered something in her ear. Miya pulled a wooden sword out of no where and whacked her on the head. For some reason I didn't want to know what they were talking about. We all began to eat pancakes when Kazehana stated to talk.

"So Koga how old are you." Kazehana said.

"I'm 18." I said

"Whoa aren't you suppose to be in high school?" Kazehana

"Well I did go to school then I dropped out, I'm hoping I could go back if Miya allows me to." I said

"Koga if you really want to you can go back to school." Miya said

"Alright thanks Miya." I said smiling both Kazehana's and Miya's face were red.

"Hey Koga you know this Sekirei plan when this stupid game is over with what do you want to do with your life." Kazehana asked me.

"Well I want to have my little sister move in with me and Miya. That's really I can think of for right now." I said.

"Well that's good." Kazehana said to me.

"Wait Kazehana how do you know about the Sekirei plan?" I asked

"Well you see Koga I'm Kazehana the wind Sekirei number 3." She said.

That's all we really talked about. But what Kazehana said made me start thinking about my future with Miya. Would we get married? Will we have children? What will our lives be years from now? I didn't regret that I met Miya. I was glad I met her. But all this drama was starting to kill me inside. I almost died but Miya saved me and kissed me. It was my first kiss. We took each others first times. She took all my firsts. As I took all of hers.

I blushed as all these thoughts went wild in my head. I felt like a pervert. But I didn't matter I loved her. And we had sex I have seen everything. As I'm thinking all of these things while Kazehana and Miya were talking. I just stared into space while they were talking. Time flew by before I knew it was 1o'clock. It was time for me to go to work.

"Umm Miya I have to go to the restaurant."

"Oh alright then hope you have a good day at work Koga." Miya said.

"I'll be back later okay." I said as I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

I walked out the front door made. Heading down this narrow street. Nothing really going on. I was walking for about two blocks before I got to the restaurant. It was a nice place. It was a modern restaurant for families. I went thought the front door of the restaurant. The place was rather smaller than most restaurants near by. But it was cozy it had a fireplace with stocks hanged up. 'Oh yeah 17 more days in tell Christmas what should I get Miya and Kazehana hmmm I wonder.' I thought to myself. I didn't notice that something went past me in tell I got hit in the head.

"Ow that hurt." I looked up and met angry eyes of yellow.

"Koga you can't just stand here in space can you please set up some tabled for me."

"Alright Rosaline I'll get on it."

'I don't know a lot about Rosaline but she is a good person. She is still young I wonder how much she puts up with everything.' I thought. Rosaline always ties her long black hair in a pony tail when she is on the job. But her long hair goes to back of her knees. She always wears blue skinny jeans. And a black under shirt the outer shirt is with a purple rose and with chains. And vines wrapped around the chains. She is really a beautiful young woman. I grabbed my apron and started to set up tables. Then a man with these two girls behind them came in. The two girls had on like S&M customs. I met eyes with them. They glared back at me. The glares could kill. I sighed and went up to them.

"Hello sir would you three like a table for this evening?"

The guy looked at me. "Yes please." I showed them to a table near the window. They sat down. I grabbed menus for them.

"Please tell when you are ready to take your orders."

"Oh okay I'll have the special clam soup and these two will have a B.L.T."

"Alright what kind of drinks you would like?"

The man answered with. "All three of us would like water."

I watched the as their food was cooking. I saw the two twin S&M girl glaring at Rosaline while she was waiting tables. I could sense they were giving her death glares. I made a whistle sound to them. The twins looked at me while the man kept looking out the window. I shook my head no. They look down to there hands. I saw a spark under the table.

"Order for table 3."I grabbed the food for the young man and the two young women. I handed each of them their food.

"Will that be all for you guys?" I asked them.

"Yes it will." The man said.

Something didn't seem right. Those girls didn't look they were happy. It felt like they wanted to get away. But I couldn't do it here cause it will create a scene. I waited for a hour. I was time to head out. But first I called Miya letting her know that these people were acting strange. I told her to meet me. The three stayed at the restaurant in tell it was closing time.

"Umm the restaurant is closing now you can stay here in tell I lock up and leave."

The man nodded then I started picking up and cleaning . I looked at the clock it said 10:30 time to close. "It's time to close up." He looked at me. He got up the two stood up after he did. They headed out the door I fallowed. I locked the door. I saw Miya come out of the shadows. The man was surprised when he saw her but then his look grew to anger.

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Seo... I'm here because my Ashikabi told me to meet me here."

"Wait your what.." The man name Seo was looking around then he saw me.

"I'm her Ashikabi." I said as her turned his body towards me. I saw Kazehana float next to Miya.

The man saw Kazehana and he had a disgusted looked on his face. "Why are you here Kazehana."

"I could ask you the same thing slug." Kazehana said drinking a bottle of sake.

The man grew to anger as he walked up to her slapped her across the face. She held her cheek in shock. Miya's face grew to anger. I touched the mans shoulder he looked back at me. I punched in in the face.

"Don't you ever touch her again. You F%&#KER! How dare you touch her." He looked at me and glared.

Miya pulled out her sword and pointed it at him and said in a deep scary voice "If I ever see your ugly face here again I'm going to kill you."

He ran away as fast as he could with the two girls behind him. I sighed I looked at Kazehana and moved her hand from her cheek. It didn't leave a mark. So I smiled at her. She began to blush. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling me into her cleavage. Then she let my head go. I saw her look deeply into my eyes and kissed me. I looked over to Miya she just sighed. Kazehana Made the kiss deeper. Putting her tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes and went I the flow. Then I opened my eyes and I saw her wings spread out. After she kissed me she turned to Miya and said "You'll have to share now."


End file.
